Una pequeña oportunidad
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Loki se burlaría de él ahora mismo por ceder su orgullo de macho frente a una pequeña criatura que aun así tenía que ponerse de puntas para que el cabello moreno corto de la chica le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz... [[Advertencia: Estilo GenderBender]]... Hecho por Gotti Calavera
Una pequeña oportunidad.

Holiguiiss mi gente... Me ha gustado mucho "¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón?" desde tiempos inmemorable... Ósea cuando salió... Pero no pude ver la secuencia cuando se estrenó, pero al fin la pude ver... Y buscando imágenes se me ocurrió esto... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten...

 **¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? No me pertenece, de ser así en vez de que Hiccup tuviera un Furia Nocturna, me lo quedaría para mi sola.**

* * *

 _ **Una pequeña oportunidad.**_

* * *

Suspiro algo rendido por milésima vez, era el doceavo intento que practicaba y aun así le salía horrible:

— **Hiccup** **... Hemos estado mucho tiempo como amigos, tú eres una chica y yo un chico... ¡Ah! ¡Esto es difícil!—** gruñó el nórdico rubio arrojando un hacha hacia un árbol.

¡Esto era tonto! Astrid, uno de los vikingos más fuertes de todo Berk, no podía decir a Hiccup la primera chica con una edad aproximada de veinte, que había entrenado un dragón contradiciendo las leyes vikingas; que le gustaba. Así por decirlo, le gustaba esa pecosa morena de ojos esmeraldas. Esto era odioso, a pesar que Odín le había otorgado a la chica belleza e inteligencia, no se había dado cuenta que su amigo rubio babeaba por ella.

Respiro hondo y fue al lugar donde siempre ella pasaba el tiempo con Chimuelo. Puede hacerlo, recogió un ramo de flores, Astrid no podría ser el nórdico más romántico; pero era apuesto y eso debía de ganarle puntos para acortejar a la chica. De cualquier forma descendió el sendero y llego hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba la chica jugando con su dragón:

— **Hola...—** se mordió la lengua al ver que la chica volteaba.

Loki se burlaría de él ahora mismo por ceder su orgullo de macho frente a una pequeña criatura que aun así tenía que ponerse de puntas para que el cabello moreno corto de la chica le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz. Trago duro y levanto el pecho:

— **¿Sucede algo, Astrid?—** preguntó Hiccup con dulce voz.

¡Oh, Odín! ¿Por qué la hiciste tan jodidamente hermosa? Un sonrojo a dueño su cara, desvío la mirada y apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores que tenía por atrás ocultándolas de la presencia de la chica que lo miraba extraño y no sabía que el nerviosismo de Astrid era causado por ella. Estaba a punto de ir en dirección hacia él y tocarle la frente por lo rojo que estaba, pensando que era un tipo de fiebre o se había intoxicado, pero eso no fue así. La chica cayó por culpa de su pie postizo; se le salió la tuerca, bufó molesta ya que era la tercera vez del mes.

Mientras intentaba incorporar la tuerca de nuevo en su lugar, el joven sonrió de lado por eso, le gustaba ver a la chica haciendo ese tipo de cosas; siempre fue muy buena en esas cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba; se dio cuenta que comenzó a ganar popularidad entre todos por haber sido un fracaso de vikingo y pronto una caza dragones, pero ella no quiso ser acusada de esa profesión y prefirió entrenar al suyo para enfrentarse a una de las grandes amenazas. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, ella siempre fue ignorada por su comportamiento, nunca la tomaron en cuenta. Se sentía como un hipócrita junto con el resto de la gente que comenzó a socializar con Hiccup cuando fue reconocida.

Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta, pero sintió una lengua en su mano ¡Oh por Asgar! Chimuelo se quería comer el ramo, no era el momento, se le había olvidado que era comestible esa planta para los dragones:

— **Chimuelo... ¿Astrid que tienes detrás tuyo?—** cuestionó incorporándose y acercando se a él.

Con un movimiento rápido la cabeza del furia-nocturna empujo al Astrid a estar centímetros de ella ¡Qué más da! Le dio el ramo, solo se había salvado una flor del estrujamiento de su mano y la boca del dragón:

— **¿Es para mí?—** interrogó la morena y el joven asistió.

Se sonrojo brutalmente al sentir los dedos de la chica en su mano, era tan pequeña y sus dedos muy delgados, al fin que la flor estaba en las manos de la chica; admiro como Hiccup inhalaba la fragancia de la bella flor y se sonrojaba un poco por el dulce olor:

— **Gracias, Astrid. Era la única que me faltaba para mi colección—** sacó su cuaderno **—Sostenla por un momento—** comentó devolviendo le la flor.

Abrió el libro y comenzó hacer un dibujo de la flor. Sonrió satisfecho de ver como ella dibuja en su pequeño cuaderno de notas, a lo que consiguiente ella soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a trazar garabatos en el cuaderno. Se preguntó ¿Cuál fue el causante de su risa? Miró atrás pensando que era obra de su dragón, pero se encontraba muy tranquilo comiendo peces como para hacer tonterías para acaparar la atención que ahora Astrid recibía de parte de Hiccup.

Ahora al fin recibía esa atención que tanto deseaba de parte de la chica, ella terminó y sonrió al observar su dibujo:

— **¿Qué te parece?—** exclamó mostrando le el dibujo.

Se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tiñeron a un rojo más vivo, en una página estaba la flor bien dibujada y en la página de alado estaba él sosteniendo la flor ¿Así se veía al tener en frente a la chica y nadie más? ¡Por los Dioses! Se veía como un idiota enamorado aparte que la chica había difuminado sus mejillas y parecía un sonrojado:

— **¿¡En serio así me veo!?—** dijo exaltado.

— **Pues si—** comentó con simpleza y dirigiéndose a él para agarrar de nuevo la flor.

Pero los Dioses no quería que solo pasaran por eso, la chica terminó abrazando al joven ya que otra vez la tuerca se había salido:

— **Lo siento—** se disculpó al tenerse que agarrar del cuello de su amigo.

Por el momento estaba rojo, pero quería estar así con la chica todo el día. No le importarla que en una cuantas horas sería la próxima carrera, sostuvo las caderas de la chica y la contrajo más a su pecho, ella lo miro con cara asustada y sonrojada por el acercamiento de Astrid. Al mirarlo a los ojos su respiración se aceleraba al ver la azulina mirada que aportaba. Sintió un pequeño roce para que se convirtiera muy pronto en un contacto voluntario de los labios del nórdico rubio.

¡Por Odin! Quería que ella supiera cuanto le gusta, solo quería una pequeña oportunidad para demostrárselo y fue lo suficiente para que luego ella correspondiera al beso. La morena grito de alegría en su interior de que él hubiera dado el primer paso, ella sabía que sentía lo mismo por ella, pero quería saber cuándo lo demostraría lo que siente.

Al terminar ese beso, él joven sonrió y la cargo:

— **¿Qué haces?—** exclamó ella.

— **Primero vamos a buscar una tuerca más firme y después nos vamos a casar ¿Te parece?—** sugirió provocando le un sonrojo tanto a ella como a él.

Algo si era seguro, después de haberse casado esos dos, posiblemente en unos cuantos años Chimuelo tendría a pequeños niños jugando con su cola o con el pie de su madre.

* * *

Este fic lo tenía muy solito, de igual manera que el de Steven Universe, pero este tiene mucho tiempo cuando cumplí dieciséis y pobrecito.

¿Gustan Reviews?


End file.
